


Crafted with Love

by aseies



Series: Mitchell Kadar [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "In which Leo gives Mitchell metal dragon earrings (bronze ones that look like Festus), and Mitchell stumbles upon a little button on one of the earrings that, when pressed, gives him a little surprise. *waggles eyebrows*"
Relationships: Mitchell/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Mitchell
Series: Mitchell Kadar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767325
Kudos: 18





	Crafted with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tumblr user kanaevonroswag in 2014.

“Leo make those for you?” Nico asked the next time they met up for one of their totally-platonic McDonalds dates.

“Yeah,” Mitchell grinned, touching the miniature dragons wrapped around his ears. “Aren’t they cool?”

“Honestly, they look like a pain to put on,” Nico smirked, walking up to the counter and ordering.

Mitchell ordered a meal twice as large as Nico’s, as per usual. Today, Mitchell looked like an African American with bleached-blonde hair. The bronze dragons stood out well against his skin, and took advantage of Mitchell’s gauged earlobes by wrapping the dragon’s tail through the hole.

“Well _I_ like them,” Mitchell grinned, flashing annoyingly white teeth. “It definitely beats when he tries to stick bolts through my ears.”

Nico snorted. “Is that supposed to be some sort of bad metaphor?”

"No.” Mitchell said flatly, watching Nico’s order get piled onto a tray. “Bolts, pencils, small screwdrivers… I mean, _he_ might have meant it as a bad metaphor, but _I_ mean it literally.”

Nico shook his head as he took his order. “I don’t get what you see in him.”

Mitchell smirked. “Says the guy who still gets toys with his happy meals.”

Nico stuck his tongue out and went to claim a booth. Whenever they went out like this, they ended up speaking for several hours, so they might as well get comfortable. As soon as Mitchell joined him, they started talking about nothing and everything. How Hazel and Frank were doing in New Rome. Annabeth’s plan to construct a safer and easier transportation system between the two camps. Leo — finally — succeeding in creating a safe cellphone line for demigods. 

"He thinks he should be able to get some sort of internet working after working out some of the kinks with the cell phone prototypes,” Mitchell said, his hand absently fondling his new earrings. He obviously wasn’t used to wearing them yet. 

Nico nodded, then frowned. Mitchell’s eyes had gone wide, a strong blush growing more and more apparent against his dark skin. Nico glanced over his shoulder, but didn’t see anything that should have prompted that kind of reaction. ”What is it?” he asked.

“N-Nothing,” Mitchell said, his hands flying to his face as his body slowly sunk down, threatening to merge with the bench.

“Really?” Nico asked with raised eyebrows and a deadpan tone. “Your hair’s turning pink.”

Mitchell scrambled to pull his shirt’s hood over his head, pulling the fabric close against his face.

“ _What?_ ”

“ _Nothing_.” Mitchell repeated firmly, covering his face as best he could.

“Mitchell, you’re a great actor, but you’re a really shitty liar. Are you gonna tell me what’s up or not?”

Mitchell glanced around them, his blush still strong. He sighed, and slipped around to Nico’s side of the table. Leaning uncomfortably close to Nico, Mitchell touched one of the spikes along the dragon’s neck and Leo’s voice said quietly, _“You fire me up, baby.”_

Nico couldn’t help it. He laughed. A lot. Mitchell pulled his hood down so far over his face not even his chin was visible, and Nico was still laughing. His forehead rested on the edge of the table while his arms cradled his stomach.

“Mitchell—” he gasped. “Your boyfriend is a _dork_.”

"I _know_ ,” Mitchell said with a resigned tone as he finally pulled back his hood. “But… it’s kind of sweet?”

"I stand corrected,” Nico smirked. “You’re _both_ dorks.”

Mitchell shoved him playfully before returning to the opposite side of the table. The conversation continued, slowly drifting to other things. It wasn’t until much later that Mitchell found that the second earring also had a recorded message from Leo. One that he didn’t bother sharing with Nico.

_"I love you, Mitchell.”_


End file.
